Arya Dracona Malfoy
by Spastic-Fairy
Summary: It is 200 years after the defeat of Voldemort, but things didn't go as planned.
1. Prolouge Letter

'It was 200 years ago today that Harry Potter killed Voldemort, back then it was a joyous day the end of all the pain and suffering but they were wrong, the purebloods turned on the muggleborn and half-blood's, the war is still going on Millions of people died, and Harry Potter was the first one to die, his children went into hiding. Now there are only few wizards and witches left, no one dares to say whether they are pureblood or not because just the mention of it can get you killed. The story of the great war has been drilled into my head for my whole life , but I don't know why they call it the 'great war' it took so many lives it shouldn't be called great.

My parents died fighting I don't know what side they were on I was to young, the only thing they left me with is my name 'Arya Dracona Malfoy' I tried to look it up once but I got in trouble from my muggle caretakers. All the muggles know about us now because it was kind of hard to keep it secret when people would pull out their wands in crowded places and try to kill each other.

I live with a muggle called Gabriella she's nice enough but she doesn't want me to know to much about magic but that's how it is all over England now.'

Arya stared out the window watching the rain that never seemed to stop.

"Arya please come eat something, you're getting so thin!" Gabriella said. Bright green eyes stared at Gabriella.

"Ok" Arya said in a quiet voice.

"It's your birthday next week what do you want to do? Cause I thought that maybe we could go see a movie-"

"No" Arya cut Gabriella off

"You have to leave the house sometime!" Just as the words were leaving Gabriella's mouth a bird screeched and flew in through the window, both of the girls looked at the owl that had just perched its self in front of Arya.

"Oh no! Not yet please.." Gabriella said shaking her head. Arya leaned forward to take the letter off the owl's leg, she pat the owl softly.

Arya opened the letter slowly reading over it once then again.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Gorge Waither_

_Dear Arya Dracona Malfoy_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1__st__ of September. We await your owl no later than 31__st__ of July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Leona Yana_

_Deputy Headmistress._

Arya looked up at the brown owl that was staring at her expectantly.

She quickly scribbled down a letter.

_Dear who it may concern _

_I, Arya Malfoy, will attend __Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry on the 1__st__ of September._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Arya Dracona Malfoy._

"Here little one" She said as she replaced that letter on its leg "I'm sorry to send you back out into the rain" She said with a small smile. The owl took off through the window.


	2. Wands!

I do not own Harry Potter, though Arya and other random Characters are mine to play with Mwahahahahaha O.o

--

CHAPTER 2

"Come on Quickly I want to get this over and done with, it's dangerous out here!" Gabriella said as she pulled Arya into Diagon Alley. Both Gabriella and Arya were dressed in heavy black robes with hoods over their heads, protecting them from the rain. Arya had seen pictures of Diagon Alley from 200 hundred years ago, when it had been a busy, bustling street filled with colourful shops, it wasn't anything like that now.

Arya and Gabriella were the only people in sight, there was one shop open. Arya walked closer to the shop so she could see what it was called, there was a sign that was rotting and the lettering was fading but she could just make out what it said

'_OLLIVANDERS: Makers of Fine Wands since 382bc.'_

Arya walked into the shop taking off her hood and patting down her wet platinum blonde hair. There was three people circling around something in the middle of the room, Arya stepped forward to try and see what it was. She was surprised to see an old man sitting in a chair; he looked like if he moved he would break, he was so old.

"Thank you Sir" One of the people said in a deep voice, Arya looked at the people who she had ignored previously; there was a man with Dark skin standing next to a woman with palest skin she had ever seen except her own. Next to the woman was a small girl about Arya's age with light brown skin. The young girl turned to look at Arya, She had the most amazing topaz eyes.

"Hi!" She said coming over to Arya.

"Hello..." Arya said looking at the girl queerly.

"I'm Anna Shackle-"

"ANNA!!" The man yelled and put a hand over Anna's mouth, She let out a mumbled 'sorry'

"ARYA!!" Gabriella yelled stomping into the shop.

"Oh no" Arya mumbled.

"You should never walk away from me! It is dangerous here!! And I had no idea where you went!" Gabriella kept yelling nonsense.

"Gabriella, this was the only shop open so it was obvious that I would be in here" Arya said shaking her head. Anna giggled behind her Father's hand.

"We have to go now, Come Anna" The man said and walked out the door.

"See you at school!" Anna said, she pulled up her hood and followed her father. Arya watched as the family left the store into the rain.

"Come on let's get your wand then get out of here" Gabriella said pulling her towards the old man.

"Over here" an airy female voice called, Arya and Gabriella both looked at the woman who was emerging from the rows of wands. Arya stepped forward warily.

"This one I think..." The woman said pulling out a case, Arya thought that she was going to give it to her but the woman gave it to the old man. "How about this one, Mr Olivander?"

--

**Wow I actually have people reviewing and its not only my bestfriend!! **

I love reviews even if it says that my story is crap .


	3. A friend

Chapter 3

"Mr Olivander?" Arya said with wide eyes "You're supposed to be dead, you'd have to be over 200 yea-"

"298, to be exact" Mr Olivander said his voice cracking. "This is an interesting choice Ms Lovegood, but I think it is correct."

Mr Olivander held the wand out to Arya who took it carefully, the moment her fingers touched the smooth wood she felt a warm tingly feeling go through her fingers and up her arm.

"Go on give it a wave" Ms Lovegood said smiling slightly. Arya waved it through the air, green and silver sparks flew from it.

"Curious, very curious.. I remember when I got this wand it had been returned when the owner died"

"Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple" Ms Lovegood said with an airy smile.

"But isn't that Harry Potters wand?" Arya asked staring at the wand in her hands.

"Yes one of his children returned it here when he died, t'was very strange. In the 190 years it has been here no one has ever been able to use it. That is until now." Mr Olivander moved slightly and the chair gave a groan. "Sorry may I ask what your name is?"

"Arya Dracona Malfoy"

"Yes I thought so you look alot like a Malfoy but those eyes.... Very curious."

"May I ask what is so curious?" Arya asked getting impatient though she didn't let it show on her face.

"Miss Malfoy I remember every wand I sell and I remember every person that I sell a wand to, I have seen those eyes before on a little boy who was very special."

"That is enough" Gabriella's sharp voice cut through "She does not need to know that! Now we shall pay for the wand and get the rest of your books then we shall be leaving this godforsaken place." She then threw the money on the counter and pulled Arya out of the store, Arya clutching her wand tightly in her hand.

It was a five minute walk to the next shop which had all the books and other stuff she would need.

"AHHHHHHH!" A voice screamed. Gabriella rushed to the back of the store, Arya stood calmly in the doorway. She didn't care what was happening out back it was none of her business.

"Ahhh Snake!" Gabriella screamed running back outside. A black cobra slithered after Gabriella.

"_You know that is not very nice scaring people like that"_ Arya said to the snake sneering at it.

"_That is none of your business" _the snake hissed.

"_It is my business when you're scaring my caretaker" _Arya answered raising an eyebrow.

"_I don't really care if she's your caretaker or not, it is fun scaring her" _If a snake could smile this one would.

"_Well I do like seeing her scared but if you keep that up then I will have to go find her and I don't particularly want to go back in the rain." _Arya could swear that she saw the snake smile.

"_I like you"_

"_Oh really, then tell me your name." _Arya demanded

"_I am Ellyssa, who are you?" _Ellyssa said

"_I am Arya Malfoy, what's it to you?"_

"_It is only fair since you know my name." _

"_Fair enough" _Said Arya finally beaten. Ellyssa slid up Arya's arm.

"What are you doing Arya!" Gabriella screeched watching the snake slither to hang around Arya's neck.

"_Are you sure I'm not allowed to bite her?" _Ellyssa said in an amused tone.

"_Sorry we have to keep her for awhile"_ Arya smiled.

"I'm making a friend. Isn't that what you tell me to do all the time?" Arya patted Ellyssa's head. Gabriella looked shocked.

"I didn't mean with a snake!!" She screeched.

"Can we please get my books so we can leave?" Arya said calmly, she quickly grabbed the books she needed and gave them to a shocked Gabriella. Arya raised an eyebrow when Gabriella didn't move.

"I thought you wanted to get out of here?" Arya smirked when Gabriella squeaked and rushed to go pay for the books, the shopkeeper was watching Ellyssa carefully.

"_She does not trust me" _Ellyssa sounded amused, Arya stroked her head. Arya followed Gabriella out of the shop pulling her hood to cover her hair once again.

~*~

Sorry it isn't much ^_^ but I am already starting the next chapter and I have lots of time over the christmas holidays -dances-

I love reviews even if its just a little "I LOVE IT!" or "its crap" I still like them :D

Have fun ^_^

~Tia~


	4. Birthday surprise!

CHAPTER 4

"_QUICKLY!" A man yelled beckoning to someone across the room. A small angelic girl sat in the middle of the ball room holding onto a woman's cold hand, the woman had the exact same platinum blonde hair as the child._

"_Arya!" The girl's emerald eyes stared at the dark haired man who was running towards her._

"_Father..." She said quietly as he came closer._

"_AVADA KEDAVRA"_

Arya opened her eyes slowly, it wasn't the first time that she had had a nightmare though this one was different.

"Arya Wake up! I have a surprise!" Arya glared at her door dreading what new surprise her caretaker had in store for her.

"_Why does that thing have to wake us up so early" _Ellyssa complained from her spot on the pillow.

"_Be happy you don't have to go out there" _Arya slowly got out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a loose white shirt. Her room wasn't much but that's the way she liked it, plain white walls with plain white furniture.

Arya walked into the kitchen the smell of pancakes filling the air.

"Arya I made you your favourite breakfast and then afterwards you can have your presents!" Gabriella said all with one breathe. Arya had forgotten this was her birthday...

"I can't believe that you have been with me for 6 years" Gabriella said tearfully. Arya glared at her.

"You said that I came to you when I was 2..." Arya thought that was the reason why she didn't remember anything but...

Gabriella squeaked and started mumbling to herself.

"Well what age was I when I came here 2 or 5?" Now she was getting angry.

"Arya sweetie-"

"Don't sweetie me!" Gabriella sighed and flopped onto the couch.

"You were 5 when you came here but they said that you had a traumatic experience and couldn't remember anything, So I said that you had lived with me since you were 2" Gabriella stared at Arya as if asking for forgiveness.

"Who are my parents?"

~*~

Mwahahaha cliff hanger, I would love it if you can guess who her parents are (ofcourse not their first names because that is impossible I just figured out what there names were.) If you have any name suggestions for ANY characters it would be helpful ^_^

Thankyou for reading ( I just felt like a teacher!)


	5. The truth

Chapter 5

"Arya... are you sure you want to know, maybe it is better if you don't know" Arya hissed at the babbling woman.

"You always told me that you didn't know who they were!"

"I was only trying to protect you sweetheart" Gabriella stammered as she watched Ellyssa take her place on Arya's shoulders.

"Don't call me sweetheart. Who are my parents?" She demanded once more.

"Your parents were friends of mine, they used to hide here when they needed to." Gabriella said stalling.

"_Who are they?!" _She hissed, Gabriella shuddered.

"Electra Malfoy..." Gabriella mumbled the rest under her breath. Arya finally knew her mother's name but who was her father?

"And?" Arya asked calming down a bit.

"H-Harry Potter".

"Harry Potter? Is that supposed to be some kind of joke?" Arya spat through her teeth at her now shaking caretaker.

"No, no Arya please" Gabriella tried to stumble out but Arya had been fired up again and cut across her.

"How the hell is Harry fucking Potter supposed to be my father when he died nearly two hundred years ago?" Arya yelled at Gabriella outraged

"No, no not that Harry Potter, but still a direct descendant of him" Oh great Arya thought she'd started rambling again. After a minute or two Arya finally decided to interrupt her. "So if it's not that Harry Potter, then which bloody Harry Potter is it?"

"Well the Harry Potter that's your father silly, Mordred always did have a twisted sense of humour, poor boy, can you imagine the things he went through at school because his name was Harry Potter?"

"Who the hell is Mordred?" Arya glared once again at her care taker, there was more stuff that she had been keeping from her. Arya carefully sat down at the table making sure she didn't break anything in her rage.

"He is your grandfather, Mordred Potter."

"And you know all this how?" Arya said trying to calm herself down, which is the reason it came from through her teeth.

"Well, your mother and father were some of my best friends growing up, and when they got to go to Hogwarts, I was extremely jealous"- Gabriella started to explain, but Arya cut her off yet again in her anger. "Look I didn't ask for your life story, so don't tell me, just tell me how you know so much about my family!"

"Okay, okay just let me finish please" Gabriella paused for a moment making sure that Arya didn't interrupt her. "Now as I was saying, They went to Hogwarts leaving me behind but after every year when they came back Harry was different. At the end of 5th year Harry showed up on my doorstep with his trunk and backpack full of clothes

"I had no idea what had happened but it turned out that his father was trying to turn him dark, Harry didn't believe in killing innocent people just because they were Half-Blood or Muggleborn. So he ran to the only place he could think of, me. It was not long after that your mother showed up with her bags aswell, her family was trying to do to her what Harry's father was doing to him. They still went to school but came back to me every holiday's"

"Why do I need to know all of this?" Arya asked coldly, she looked composed but inside she felt like her world was falling apart.

"Because you need to know that your parents were good no matter what anyone said. You need to understand what they were like, I have kept this from you for too long Arya." Gabriella pleaded with her, she waited uncertainly for Arya to respond. When she didn't reply Gabriella went on with her story.

"At the end of Harry's 7th year Mordred died leaving him the family fortune, including the house. That year was also the year that Electra found out she was pregnant with you"

"Wait, you're telling me that my mother was pregnant with me in her last year of school"

"Well yes-"

"But how would she have coped with school, I mean with final exams and all that?" Arya stammered in disbelief and to her utter annoyance Gabriella did nothing but laugh at her.

"No, no silly, she wasn't pregnant with you until the final exams were over, thank heavens for that" She stopped reminiscing before she started thanks to an angry hiss from Ellyssa.

"_Ellyssa be nice she has finally decided to tell me about my parents, don't you dare scare her away." _

"_Fine...But I thought that it would be better if she did not start rambling again" _Arya gave a small smile to Ellyssa.

"When you were born, Electra asked me to be your Godmother..." Gabriella looked uneasy.

"So you're...my Godmother?" Arya freaked, everything was becoming too much.

"Yes, it was at your 5th birthday party that it all happened. The Potter Manor was raided by the Dark wizards; everyone was killed except for you, Anna and Issa."

And then there was darkness.

~*~

YAY another chapter -dances-

as usual I do like reviews ^_^ and This chapter is thanks to my friend Jess!!! She helped write atleast or maybe more (:D) than half ^_^ but thats only because she keeps sleeping over.....

:D BYE BYE!!!!


	6. Runaway

Chapter 6

"_Arya.....Arya, wake up sweetie" The voice was sweet._

"_Yes darling wake up" A deeper voice chuckled._

Arya's eyes flew open, she looked around her plain bedroom, she was alone. Arya sat up slowly, cracking her neck as she looked out her window. The rain had died down to a slow drizzle and the moon was shining into her room, all the memories from the morning were flying around her head, it almost hurt to think of it.

"_Ellyssa"_ She hissed as she jumped out of bed, she was still wearing her jeans and shirt from earlier.

"_Yes?" _ Ellyssa asked from her spot ontop of Arya's pillow.

"_We're getting out of here" _Arya shovelled all her clothes and belongings into her school trunk which was sitting out ready for the start of school.

"_Why?"_ The snake finally opened her eyes and stared at Arya.

"_Because I need to, so either you come with me or stay here!" _She said quickly, she didn't have time to deal with the moody snake.

"_Stay with that imbecile? You have got to be kidding." _Ellyssa hissed and slithered to her spot on Arya's shoulders. Arya quickly finished packing and grabbed her wand, she wouldn't miss this place she had never felt like she belonged.

She ran down the stairs and out the front door as fast as she could making sure that Gabriella wasn't following, it was lucky that she lived close to the leaky cauldron. Her hair was dripping by the time she swung open the door to the bar.

"What are you doing here young lady?" A gruff voice called from over the counter.

"I need a room" she said simply, she pulled her cloak closer to her body making sure Ellyssa was hidden.

"Okay... But you do know it's not safe here for a kid like yourself" The man said eyeing her carefully.

"I know." The barman noticed that was all she was going to say so he led her up the creaking stairs and into the first room on the left.

"Here you go" He forced out and left Arya alone in the hall. She mumbled a thanks and opened the door to the small room. It had a large bed in the middle and a desk of to the side, it was all she needed so she didn't complain. The bed gave a groan as she sat down with her school books, she read threw them all atleast twice before she went down into the bar to get some dinner.

"Hey look! It's a little girl, isn't she cute" Arya looked up from her dinner to see a group of boys laughing at her, there was one boy in particular that caught her attention, the only reason he caught her attention was that he wasn't laughing with the others only staring at her. She went back to her food trying to ignore them.

"Why don't we teach her how to have some _fun_" The first boy said again, she could tell that she was not going to enjoy this _'fun'_. She slid her wand out of her pocket about to cast a spell before-

"Hey guys leave her alone." A stern voice said, She stared into deep grey eyes.

"Andy-"

"No I said leave her alone" He glared at all the boys that had just stopped laughing. "Now."

No one argued and quickly walked away leaving the grey eyed boy behind. Arya looked at him properly, he had shaggy black hair and grey eyes, he had to be atleast 15 but the thing that caught her attention was his left ear which had piercings going all the way up and his outfit. It was dark pants with 4 belts hanging loosely from his hips and a tight white shirt.

"I'm sorry about them." He said sitting down in the spare seat at her table.

"Why did you help me?" She instantly regretted saying that, it made her seem helpless and _girly_.

"I've seen some of the stuff that those guys do to girls like you, I wouldn't want you getting hurt" Andy took something from around his neck looking at it before passing it to Arya. "Here have this, So you don't forget me" He grinned goofily and stood back up and started to walk away before stopping and turning back around.

"I never got your name?" He said.

"Arya" He grinned again and disappeared with his friends. Arya looked down to what was in her hand and gasped in surprise, it was a black cross on a chain.

~*~

Well here it is ^_^

My "publisher" Jess wants to see more of Andy but unfortunately Andy won't really be in it much more, until they are older :D but he will show up sometimes.....and when I say sometimes I mean very rarely sorry.

But I already have some Ideas and have started writing the next chapter.

Tell me if you think I should write a story about Andy as well because he does have quite a history :D


	7. School

Chapter 7

Arya gathered all her belongings and gave her room one last look before closing the door and entering the bar area.

"Are you going to the station now?" the barman, John, asked giving her a sad look, He had gotten used to having her around.

"Yes"

"Okay. Have you got your portkey? Don't want you getting lost now" John asked smiling as she pulled out a small toy train. "Okay. Well I guess this is goodbye."

"Good bye Mr. Jonathon" and with that she disappeared.

~*~

She gasped as she reappeared on platform 9¾, the red train sitting there as magnificent as ever. Arya looked around at all the other people standing on the platform. Most of the students had already boarded the train, so she quickly joined them.

It wasn't hard to find an empty compartment, she tried to put her trunk in the luggage compartment but she couldn't reach it '_damn being short'_.

"Here" A girls voice giggled and helped push the trunk into the space.

"Thankyou" Arya said turning around and looking at her saviour.

She was at least 2 years older and had long brown hair.

"No problem I'm Elanora" She said winking.

"I'm Arya" She sat down as Elanora put her own trunk up in the rack.

"You're a first year, right?" She said sitting next to Arya.

"Yes" Arya replied, eyeing the girl warily.

"_Who is this person?"_ Ellyssa asked from underneath Arya's cloak.

Arya didn't respond in case Elanora heard.

"I'm a second year! You will have sooo much fun at Hogwarts!" Elanora said quickly. Arya rolled her eyes at the girl's behaviour.

The compartment door slid open and revealed a small black haired girl.

"Do you mind if I sit with you? I don't want to be alone." It was the same girl from the wand shop.

"Anna? Right?" Arya asked. The girl smiled and nodded.

"Your name was Arya, wasn't it?" Anna asked.

"Yes." Arya smiled slightly, she liked this quiet girl.

"Hello I am Elanora!" Arya looked at the other girl who seemed to be bouncing in her seat, something was different about her.

"Your eyes were brown before." Arya stated staring into the purple eyes.

"Oh yeah. I'm a Metamorphmagus, So I can change what I look like!"

For the rest of the train ride Arya watched the two girls interact with each other, Elanora changing her appearance to make Anna laugh and Anna helping Elanora with spells she didn't quite understand.

When there was 10 minutes until they arrived the Head girl came around and told everyone to get dressed. Arya almost laughed at what Elanora was wearing. She had put on a skin-tight green halter-neck top that came down so that you could see her belly-button, which had a dragon hanging from it. She was also wearing a pair of black short-shorts with knee-high black velvet stiletto boots which Arya could not help but laugh at. She was just slipping her black Hogwarts robes over her shoulders when Anna said "You do know that you look like a complete and utter strumpet, right?" By this point Arya was on the floor in stiches, she hadn't laughed like this in such a long time...

"Wow she can laugh!" Elanora giggled sitting back down on one of the seats.

"Are you even allowed to wear that?" Arya said calming down.

"Well I didn't get in trouble last year. They don't really care what you wear on weekends." Anna shook her head and stared out the window.

"I always heard that it was beautiful here, but it's so hard to believe..." Anna trailed off as all three girls looked out the window at the barren land. Nothing grew there anymore even though it was constantly raining, too much magic in the air even making it harder to breathe.

Arya stepped off the train, watching as Anna and Elanora ran quickly under the shelters that had been set up for today. A man with bright red hair was ushering all the students towards carriages that were being pulled by some sort of skeletal horse.

Arya fiddled with the black cross hanging around her neck before stepping onto the carriage that seemed to have a drying charm around it. Anna and Elanora jumped on the same carriage along with another young girl, Arya gasped as she looked into the black eyes, an image of a young girl writhing on the ground screaming flashing through her mind.

"Hiya!" Elanora grinned at the small girl.

"Hello Issa." Anna said smiling at the girl, Issa continued staring at Arya.

"Hello Issa" Arya whispered staring straight into her eyes. Issa nodded and went back to staring at her lap, Elanora raised an eyebrow but turned to Anna and started babbling on about something.

Arya was thankful to get away from the skeletal horse, which seemed to be staring at her, and into the castle. The 5 First years were told to stay in the entrance hall as the rest of the students, which Arya counted to be 12, filed in and sat at the long table.

A black haired woman walked up to the children and smiled happily.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor Yana" She said in a slight American accent "I am the Deputy Headmistress and transfiguration teacher. In a moment I will lead you into the hall and introduce you to your fellow students." She poked her head back into the hall and then motioned for the first years to follow her. They were lined up at the front so everyone could see them.

"Issa Haren" Issa stepped forward, staring at the ground.

"Arya Malfoy" Arya stepped forward and noticed a few older students glaring at her.

"Luca Malfoy" Arya stared at the boy who had the same hair as her and pale blue eyes.

"Anna Shacklebolt" Anna smiled brightly to Elanora who was waving.

"Leon Weasley" A boy with bright red hair and hazel eyes stepped forward, waving to his relative.

"Now please treat them respectively, they are probably as scared as you all were." Luca Malfoy sneered at Professor Yana. The 5 first years all sat down at the end of the table and watched as a man, who appeared to be the headmaster, stood up.

"Welcome to everyone, new or old. I want to make sure that you all know that the forbidden forest is still that, Forbidden. I would also like to ensure every student, that as long as you are within these grounds you will be safe no matter what blood runs through your veins."

The room filled with noise as food appeared on the table. Arya couldn't eat anything, she was plagued with the images she had remembered about Issa.

After an hour the Head boy and girl took the first years to their dorm. The rooms were large obviously designed for more than just 3 beds.

"I heard once you get to fifth year you get your own rooms!" Anna said happily, whilst unpacking her stuff. Arya just nodded and changed into her pyjamas.

"I'm going to bed now, Good Night." And with that she crawled into bed.

~*~

YAY!! Finally got the chapter out ^_^

I have also uploaded the prologue to Andy's story. (If you have forgotten him already he is the strange boy in the chapter before this one ^_^)

And I have just realised I don't have and evil person or something to overcome in this story...So any suggestions would be helpful ^_^

Other than that HAPPY READING!!

p.s I do like reviews :D


	8. Filthy

Chapter 8

"_Look at the dirty traitors, even as children they disgust me" _

"_Jason, if you want to do something do it now."_

"_But dearest brother what shall we do" Jason gave a feral grin to the three girls shaking on the ground._

"_Crucio!" The smallest girl screamed her body convulsing with pain, The other man grinned and joined in casting the spell on the same girl._

"_ISSA!" Anna screamed before a boot connected with her face._

"_Shut up you filthy traitor"_

Arya's eyes flew open, she was panting slightly as the images still flickered through her mind.

"Arya?" She turned and looked at the small girl next to her bed.

"Issa... I-"

"Do you remember?" Her small voice seemed to echo in the room. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes Issa. I do remember." Arya wasn't going to tell her that she had lost her memories and was only just gaining them back.

"Anna doesn't" Issa mumbled still staring at Arya. "I wish I didn't I can't sleep without seeing it... feeling it."

Arya had never felt sorry for someone in her entire life, she always believed they deserved it but with Issa it was... different.

"Hop in." Issa's whole face lit up before she scrambled into the bed. "I'm sorry." Arya whispered as Issa snuggled into her arms.

~*~

"WAKEY WAKEY RISE AND SHINE! IT'S MORNING TIME!"

Arya groaned throwing her arm over her face.

"Elanora, Do you really need to be so loud in the morning?" Anna reprimanded. Elanora pouted before flopping on Anna's, once neat, bed.

"Don't be a meany poo!"

"Then stop acting like a child."

"No!"

"Would both of you be quiet!" Arya growled, it was then that she noticed Issa wasn't in her bed. "Where is Issa?"

"She already went down to breakfast, She must be an early riser cause it's only 7 o'clock and I didn't see her leave..." Elanora ran a hand threw her short blue hair. Arya sighed before dragging herself out of bed, quickly grabbing her uniform and walking to the bathroom. She had the quickest shower of her life and dressed before leaving the dorms and arriving at the great hall, she was proud to say she never ran.

Arya searched along the table and found Issa near the end sitting by herself.

"How come you left so early this morning?" Arya asked as she sat next to Issa.

Issa looked surprised and quickly looked back down again.

"I d-didn't think you would want the other girls to see us." She whispered.

"Issa-"

"Arya Malfoy, What are you doing with filth like that." Arya looked up to see the small form of Luca Malfoy.

"I don't see any filth here, Malfoy" Arya said coldly, though it was strange saying her own name like that.

"So your one of _them_" He sneered, his blue eyes darkened.

"Whatever do you mean by _them_?" Arya asked innocently. Issa was shaking visibly and grabbed onto Arya's arm.

"_please..._" She whispered her voice shaking.

"Issa, what's wrong?" Arya whispered, gently moving Issa's hair away from her face.

"What's wrong with the filth?" Arya glared at Luca.

"You bas-"

"ISSA!" Arya was getting sick of being cut off. A 4th year girl was running towards them, she skidded to a stop next to Issa. "Issa, what's wrong sweetheart?"

"Sissy..." Issa whimpered now clutching her sister. The older girl glared at Arya and Luca.

"Please tell me you didn't call her 'dirty' or 'filthy'" Something clicked in Arya's head that almost made her cry, those were the words that their attackers had called Issa.

" It was him" Arya said simply whilst pointing at Luca. For a split second Arya almost felt sorry for Luca as flaming eyes turned to him, but luckily it was only a split second.

Luca ran out of the Great hall with Issa's Sister chasing him, casting a curse every now and then.

"Well that was interesting." Elanora said happily as she sat opposite Issa at the table. "Ooh who wants sausages!"

~*~

Sorry for the ending and sorry for the shortness and sorry for the wait.... really just sorry for everything ^_^

I couldn't get any inspiration for this Chapter, though Leona (Issa's Sister) is now my favourite character xD

Reviews would be nice 3


End file.
